Businesses may employ computer systems to maintain and track contract records. The contract records may include significant events and discussions occurring during the life of the negotiating process of individual contracts, up to and including the completion and signing of these contracts. The contract records may be stored in a database and accessed by a user through an interface.
Conventional contract interfaces are often text-based and accordingly cumbersome to use. Conventional interfaces generally also lack functionality that allow contract records to be efficiently reviewed, updated and common information shared between contract records.